The Republic of Port O'Sey
Democratic Republic of Port O'Sey}}The '''Republic of Port O'Sey, '''commonly referred to as the '''Republic '''was a one-party autocratic state situated in the Seyian peninsula. Founded and ruled by the Republic Party under the iron fist of Jarod Freeman, the country faced massive economic prosperity, making use of its abundant resources. During this time, large numbers of skilled migrants from the Shimian Republic migrated to Port O'Sey. In 5026, the economic recession had drowned the Republic's economy, causing mass political uprisings within the country. President Freeman, who had ruled the Republic for 35 years stepped down from his position. This opened a vacuum that eventually led the Republic to its demise. The ratification of the Republic Accords and the Sey Protocol marked the end of Republic rule, paving way for democracy. At its economic height the Republic was a world nation as well as a global peace enforcer. Its military, primarily its well-equipped Airforce, was one of the most advanced militaries in the Summerlands. Even after its demise the Republic continues to gather support from all over the Summerlands with many wishing to reestablish it. History Creation (4991 A.A.W) Jarod Freeman's Republic Party won the 4991 Port O'Sey elections in a landslide success. The Party had one majority seating in the National Parliament, beating the Wither Party of Port O'Sey and the Social Democratic Party by a huge margin. Government The Republic government was divided into two branches, executive and legislative. The executive branch administered government control over the Republic as well as handling all judicial responsibilities. The legislative branch issued bills, acts and repeals to state laws. Executive Branch The Republic government made up the main body of the executive branch. It was led by the President of the Republic, who had full absolute power over all branches of government. The executive branch's central body was the Central Committee of the Republic Party. In the Republic Charter, the government was responsible for implementing measures that would ensure and promote the well-being of Republic citizens through economic, social and political development. Although the Republic's central bank was privately run, the government had full access to its database for auditing purposes. The country's budget, as well as foreign trade was also planned and maintained by the government. The Department of Internal Security was the government agency that protected and upheld order and government control through its child agencies, the Republic Police Force and the Republic Detective Agency. The executive branch also indirectly controlled the Armed Forces of the Republic, however no military actions could take place until authorised by the President. Legislative Branch The legislative branch consisted of the Red Covenant, the Republic's national parliament. The Red Covenant had sixty seats, eleven of which were permanently reserved for the members of the Central Committee and officials of the Republic Party. Two were reserved for the Port O'Sey city council. Every other seat presented one electoral district within the country. Every three years votes were held by each district to determine their new representative. The first row of the Red Covenant was reserved for the Central Committee, and the top six highest-ranking Party members. The Mayor and Co-Mayor of Port O'Sey had two seats before the Presidium. Every other seat was reserved for legislators who were voted in by the general public. The Republic Presidium was the highest legislative body within the Red Covenant. It was the seat of the Speaker of the Covenant who made decisions on behalf of the President, unless the President was present in the meeting. Those who presented to the Covenant were positioned below the Presidium. The Red Covenant assembled annually every June, with all members including the President present. The Red Covenant would also get together to consider, pass and reject bills proposed to it by the people of the Republic. Within civil life, the Covenant had the authority to pass reforms, bills, acts, ammendments to existing laws and proposals. If one of them was passed by the Covenant, said act would be handed to the President to authorise. If the President accepts the bill, it becomes law. If he denies it, it will be returned to the Covenant. The Covenant did not have the authority to make a declaration of war against a foreign country, or direct the Republic Armed Forces without the President's presence and permission. Additionally, the Covenant did not have the power to override the President's law, or start a vote of no confidence. If the Red Covenant attemped to overthrow the President, every legislator who took part would be removed from their seat and banished from politics. No documented cases of this exists. Category:The Republic of Port O'Sey